


Blocked Shot

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Money, PWP without Porn, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Oscar Kinkade offers Zero thirty million dollars to seduce and break his son's heart over the space of ten days.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Lucas, Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157
Collections: Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude





	Blocked Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Another movie retelling. This time it's How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. :D

Being a basketball player isn't difficult. At least not for Zero. Sure, it's all about training, endurance and coping with immense pressure, but that's child's play for him. He gets to do what he loves week in, week out and he pays other people to do everything else for him.

Contract negotiations come up and his  _ simple  _ request for an extra thirty million appears to be a sticking point. When Zero’s agent tells him that he needs to have a face to face with the L.A. Devils owner, Oscar Kinkade, he doesn't question it. Why would he? He's a simple man with simple requests. He wants more money and apparently, he needs to sweet talk the old man to get it. 

How hard could it be?

That's the mindset he takes into the meeting. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Zero says, ever the respectable adult. 

Oscar grins. "I gather that you would like a nice raise with your next contract."

"That would be nice."

"And from reading... blogs...I see that you're a... lover of the people."

That halts Zero in his tracks. "You mean the fans?"

"I mean your relationships. Specifically the men you've been spotted with."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Zero's straightens up. His last hook-up with a guy was  _ years  _ ago so he's not worried, but this is weird. Why does Oscar Kinkade care about his sex life?

"Let's just say that I need a favour. And I'm willing to pay you an extra thirty million dollars for it."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to seduce my son and keep him occupied over the next ten days."

+

Call Zero crazy, but he agrees to seduce Oscar's son. Not necessarily for the money, but because the one thing nobody tells you about being an athlete is that it can be boring. So, very, very boring. 

Unlike Jude Kinkade, prodigal son, who's gone against every motion Oscar has put forward to the team board. Apparently, Oscar's wife got a seat in the divorce and transferred it to Jude a year ago. 

"Why would he vote against you?" Zero asks during their follow up meeting. "I thought this was a family business. Kinkade Nation."

Oscar shrugs. "We're not that close. I fear that his mother's influence has had a negative impact on his ability to use his own judgement."

Family drama isn't Zero's problem so he waits for Oscar to get to the good part. 

"There's an important vote in ten days and your job is to distract Jude enough that he doesn't show up for the vote."

Failing that, Oscar's given him things to drop into conversation to deter Jude from voting against him. It's all in a thick document that he's not going to read so seduction will have to do.

Luckily for Zero, it's what he does best.

**Day 1.**

Jude's eating his lunch at the Playground, the bar within the arena, the way he does everyday around two pm. He chooses this time because it's densely populated and he can watch the news while he's swallowing down a plain ham sandwich. 

At least that's what page seventeen of Oscar's booklet says - and seriously, it's kind of weird that a father would spy on his own son like that.

Zero's first move is to spice up Jude's lunch options. He orders two lobster rolls from the bartender and makes his way to Jude's booth. Technically, he's not supposed to eat most of the menu here, but it's for the cause. He'll just add an extra half an hour to his workout tomorrow. 

"I ordered you another sandwich," Zero says by way of hello. To his credit, Jude doesn't flinch. He glances at Zero warily before he looks back down at his coffee and half eaten lunch. 

"What do you want?" Jude's curt and dismissive and Zero's momentarily taken aback, although, he recovers quickly.

"Are you always this nice?"

Jude takes a sip of his drink. "Players only ever approach me about one thing. Oscar. You might as well cut to the chase."

"You have all the answers, huh," Zero says.

"Let me guess, you want more money, he said no and here you are?"

Zero grins. "Oh, I got what I wanted. I'm not here for that."

"Why are you here then?"

It hits Zero then that he has the  _ perfect _ way to get under Jude's skin. Call it six degrees of Kinkade, because they've crossed paths before and he knows that Jude still remembers. 

"Remember that time Lucas took you on a date to  _ my  _ house?"

Twin spots of red appear on Jude's cheeks. Zero's not sure why. When he walked in on them having sex on his king sized bed, he'd been impressed by Jude's prowess. Obviously, Lucas had to go, but he's never forgotten that night. 

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Jude murmurs. "I was stupid. I should not have followed him."

"Admit it. Some part of it turned you on."

Jude bites his lip. "I'm not admitting to anything. What did you want again?"

"Dinner. My place. Tonight. Wear what you had on last time... Oh. Wait…"

Jude stands up in a hurry, but the smile tugging at his lips belies his stance. "Nice try, but I'm good."

Zero decides to go for the jugular - he can play nice later. "You know, I hear this place has a very spacious coat closet. Lots of leg room."

"Yeah?" Jude says. 

"I can show you if you want."

Jude's throat convulses and he glances at his watch. " _ Goodbye _ , Zero."

"At least take the sandwich!" Zero yells after him because they were  _ expensive _ dammit. 

Day 2

Zero's not above using his body to get what he wants and he personally invites Jude to his upcoming photoshoot. It's an off the books, never to be printed nude  _ art _ piece, but he keeps that detail to himself. 

Jude's face drops when he walks into the studio and sees the backdrop. "Why am I here, Zero? And why are you in a towel? Last time I checked, you didn't have any engagements today."

Zero smiles. "I thought that someone higher up might need to approve this. I'm doing a favour for a friend. He needs a model and I offered."

"Fine. Make it quick."

Jude waves him off dismissively and Zero gets ready for the shoot. There's a lot of bronzer and body oil involved and when he steps out, Jude's face is scrunched up adorably. 

Zero makes sure their eyes are locked before he drops his towel and makes his way to the mark. What follows is half an hour of him posing naked while Jude fidgets uncomfortably. 

"I need all copies of these photographs," Jude says when they're done. "So I can destroy them. Contractual stipulation. No nudity. At all. Not without  _ my  _ say so."

"I'm fine with you keeping them," Zero tells him, giving him a lewd wink for good measure. "Maybe you'll find some use for them."

Jude  _ growls  _ at him, honest to God  _ growls  _ before he storms off in a huff. 

**Day 3**

Zero strolls into Jude's office and says, "I want those photographs back."

Jude's eyes remain on his laptop screen. "I deleted them."

"You're a damn liar."

Jude swallows audibly and finally looks up. "Maybe I need an insurance policy. It seems like you're doing your best to give me trouble all of a sudden."

"Dude, my nudes leaked  _ years  _ ago," Zero says. "Nobody's interested in them. Except you."

"What?" Jude splutters. "I  _ am  _ not."

"Did you really take them to teach me a lesson, or did you want them for yourself?"

Jude shakes his head. "You're an asshole."

"I'm not disputing that."

"What exactly do you want?"

"To strip you out of that suit and show you what I can to you."

"Do I look like the kind of person that would sleep with my own players?" Jude asks. "Especially one that has  _ zero  _ boundaries."

"Honestly? You kinda do. That tie is just  _ begging  _ to be pulled off."

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Zero grins. "There are ways to shut me up." 

"I think I'll pass. Enjoy the rest of your day."

**Day 4**

Zero caves in and reads the information given to him, discovering that Jude has no siblings, no friends and no hobbies. He breathes, eats and sleeps  _ basketball _ \- which is obviously the way into his life. 

Luckily, for Zero, he happens to be  _ very  _ good at basketball. 

Once again, he makes his way to Jude's office.

"Hey, so, did you ever play basketball?"

"In high school," Jude says. "Why?"

"Got time for a little one-on-one? Not here. My place. You seem tense. I always find that a good workout helps."

Jude sighs. "Get the fuck out of my office, Zero."

"My place. 7pm. I'll be waiting."

Jude doesn't say no. 

+

Jude turns up around seven fifteen in sweats and a lightweight hoodie and Zero shows him to his outdoor court. Silently, he pumps his fists in the air and thinks about what he's going to do with his  _ thirty million.  _

They play for about twenty minutes before Jude trips Zero up, really forward and shoots, cheering when he makes the basket. When he's finished his unnecessarily  _ elaborate  _ celebration, he holds out a hand to help Zero up. Zero takes his opportunity and yanks him down. They end up crotch to crotch and Jude's  _ definitely  _ happy to see him. Zero shifts ever so slightly, rolling his hips and Jude gasps. 

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Jude mutters.

Ten minutes later, they're in Zero's bedroom, blindly stumbling around, sending items crashing to the floor while they kiss each other  _ hard _ . Jude wastes no time in ridding himself of his clothes before he crawls onto Zero's bedspread and lays spread eagle, hand travelling down to where his cock is curving beautifully and just  _ begging  _ to be touched. 

Zero sheds his own clothes and grabs some supplies, snapping the lube open and coating his fingers liberally. "Gonna open you up nice and tight and fuck you deep, till you're screaming my name liked I've just won a game in the very last second."

Jude laughs breathily. "Wow. Basketball sex talk? Does everyone get this or did you save it just for me?"

"Just for you, baby," Zero says, because for thirty million dollars, he's willing to say anything. 

Jude's running his hands up and down his shaft, hips bucking up when Zero's fingers circle his hole. After fishing a condom from the pile on his dresser, Zero rips the foil packet open with his teeth and slides it on, preparing to sink in balls deep until Jude murmurs, "Wanna ride you."

There's no way he can turn that down and they shift positions, stopping when Jude is positioned over him. He can only watch as Jude begins to slide down slowly, encasing him in slick, tight heat before he pulls off and bears down again. It takes a minute to build up a rhythm, sweet moans falling from Jude's lips as he fucks himself, sweat dripping off his writhing body. 

Zero starts to feel a tingle in his balls and he shifts himsel, moving his hips so that he's matching Jude's thrusts. The sound of his balls hitting Jude's ass reverberates around the room, punctuated by heavy breathing and loud moans.

Eventually, Zero comes, body convulsing as Jude follows him.

Afterwards, they lay in silence. 

"Did you just  _ Love & Basketball _ me?" Jude asks. 

Zero cracks open an eye. "Maybe. Did it work? Are you in love with me now? You're  _ totally _ in love with me, aren't you?"

"Not really," Jude says. "But...you have been throwing yourself at me  _ hard _ . Figured I'd give you a chance."

"And?"

"And nothing," Jude says. "I needed to relieve some tension so I did.".

**Day 5.**

The next day, Zero finds himself in Jude's office after hours, exhausted from practise but determined to see this through. The vote is in five days and he just needs to make sure Jude is so occupied and fucked out that he doesn't make it. 

Jude eyes him warily. "Zero, I'm busy."

"What's this table made out of, oak?" Zero runs his fingers across the edge slowly. 

"Why do you care?"

Zero shrugs. "I'm just wondering."

"What do you want?" Jude sighs. "What will it take for you to let me get on with my work?"

"Take off your pants."

Jude splutters incoherently. "What? No!"

"Have you ever had an office blowjob?"

"No."

"Maybe we should change that," Zero says. 

Jude opens his mouth to protest before seemingly thinking better of it. "Lock the door and make it quick."

Ten minutes later, Zero's tongue is swirling around the underside, delicately caressing the vein before he sucks on the head with gusto, using his hand to take Jude deeper. He palms his balls and gives them equal attention, only backing off when Jude tugs at his hair and comes over his chest. 

+

Zero treats Jude to dinner afterwards and goes for the kill. 

"So, I know that people see me as this playboy, but I'd like to take this to the next step."

Jude laughs. "We're already fucking. There's no next step. I'm your boss, remember? I know everything about you. Enough to know that you don't do relationships."

Zero flounders for a while before he pulls it together. "You're something aren't you. You hide under those suits, but... you know what you want. Know how to get it."

"Maybe. Maybe not. This is fun, Zero. How about we leave it at that."

Zero decidedly does not leave it at that and he uses the information he's deduced on his own to make his mark. 

"... I'm sensing abandonment issues. I know because I used to be the same way. Used to push everyone away because I didn't want them to leave first. It... gets lonely sometimes."

Zero can see the moment the hard glint in Jude's eye softens. 

"Yeah... It's not easy. Makes it hard to have anything meaningful. I'm sure Lucas told you why we broke up."

"No, he didn't. Kinda had to fire him for fucking strangers in my bed."

"He got what we wanted and he started being busy. Hard to reach. Eventually I realised that I was just a goal to him. I didn't matter."

"So, since then you've kept things casual?"

Jude snorts. "Don't laugh but…you're the first person since…"

Laugh? Zero wants to cry because he's officially  _ worse _ than Lucas. That's not an easy feat. 

"Really? There's been no one since? Why?"

Jude shakes his head. "It's not like I'm  _ dating  _ material. Why do you think I gave in with you? That's all I'm good for."

"Jude…"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I think you're pretty damn special."

"Why?"

"What?" Zero asks, trying to buy himself time before he says something stupid.

"Why do you think I'm pretty damn special?"

"You make me feel alive," Zero hears himself saying. "You stand up to me. Tell me how it is. Not many people do that."

This time, Jude's the one who's speechless.

Day 6

Zero's drinking his morning protein shake when Jude pads into his kitchen. He's wearing boxers and not much else and he presses a kiss to Zero's neck before he pours himself a glass of water. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you gay?"

Zero shrugs. "I like what I like. Always have. Is that a problem?"

Jude bites his lip and shrugs. "No. I was just wondering. I mean, I know that you've been with men, but some of your public relationships leave a lot to be desired."

"That's because they weren't  _ relationships _ ," Zero explains. "Just agreements that fizzled out after a while."

"How long is a while?" 

"Usually a week? And then I keep them around for a few more weeks after for appearances sake."

"I see. So, I have a day left, huh?"

Zero grins. "I'll throw in a couple extra days just for you. Anything you want to do. Now's your chance."

+

Zero's in the middle of practise when Jude appears and pulls him out, citing an urgent matter that needs to be discussed. 

"What? What is it?" Zero asks when Jude's speeding down the hallway, making it difficult for him to catch up. 

"Come with me."

They end up in a medical examination room and Jude props a chair by the door handle. 

"I was thinking that we could try something new."

Zero raises an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"What we talked about. You said that I could do everything I've ever wanted with you."

“Uh-huh,” Zero intones, unsure why they need to be in a  _ medical examination _ room for whatever Jude wants to do. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to like, shock your balls or anything like that," Jude says. "I'm pretty vanilla. I just want to do a little roleplay. I want you to act like this is  _ real.  _ Like we're in a loving relationship. Maybe we're married. Maybe not. I want you to act like we're in love."

This is the point where Zero  _ should _ tap out…

... but money talks. 

"Okay, so, what do you want me to say?"

Jude wets his lips with his tongue. "I want you to hold me."

Zero must be out of his fucking mind because he spends the next twenty minutes with Jude's face buried in the crook of his neck, wondering if it's weird that he's enjoying it. 

**Day 7**

The team loses their next game and Zero's too frustrated to deal with Jude. He was sloppy during the match and missed  _ several _ opportunities to score points. All he wants to do after the game is wallow in peace. 

Unfortunately, Jude's got other ideas and he pays Zero a special visit at the team's hotel just as they're walking through the lobby. 

"Zero, can I talk to you?" 

Derek laughs. "Looks like the boss is going to rip you a new one."

He's not far off because Jude lays into him when they reach his hotel room - and since when did he come to their away games anyway?

"I'm sorry that you lost," Jude says after a while. "As your boss, I'm pretty mad. As your boyfriend, I'm sorry."

Boyfriend? What?

Zero clears his throat. "Thanks?"

"Want me to make it better for you?" Jude rubs his back gently, nice soothing circles that he can't enjoy because he's still reeling from the boyfriend comment. 

"Actually, I'm pretty beat."

"Come on, I'll make it worthwhile. I'll…do a striptease."

Zero practically howls with laughter. "Oh, I'd love to see that."

"You will," Jude says. "Prepare to be blown away."

"Just... get over here, dammit," Zero says, pulling him in for a kiss. "How about we shelve that for later and just... lay here until I have to go back to my room?"

Jude seems surprised at first but he gives in easily. "I'd like that."

**Day 8**

Zero's plan is coming along nicely he thinks, but Jude seems to grow tense out of nowhere. He's snappy and cagey and eventually, Zero has to coax him into his bedroom and  _ physically  _ calm him down with his tongue. 

That leads to Jude writhing underneath him, his back arching beautiful when Zero fucks him slowly, making sure he feels every movement. Jude's hands claw against his back when he spills his release, shuddering when Zero comes with a guttural groan. 

"So, who's better in bed," Zero asks when they're tangled up together later. "Me or Lucas?"

It's a  _ crazy  _ question, but... part of Zero always felt like Jude wasted his time with Lucas and ever since that night he walked in on them, he's had Jude on his radar. It's weird, but it's not even been a in sex kind of way. 

There's something about Jude that intrigues him.

"Lucas, obviously," Jude says. "He's less chatty."

**Day 9**

Jude has a meeting across town, so Zero's forced to resort to phone sex and the promise that they'll spend the night together. 

If he's smiling for an hour after Jude hangs up, it doesn't matter. 

There are no witnesses. 

**Day 10.**

At his urging, Jude finally tops, thrusting his cock into Zero's ass right there in his kitchen against the counter. It's exactly ten am when Zero bucks and spills into his palm, aftershocks running through him when Jude comes and slumps against him.

The landline rings and just like that, it's all over. 

_ "Zero, it's Oscar. I couldn't reach your cell. Anyway. The vote went ahead and Jude wasn't here. I can only imagine what you've been getting up to, but well done. The money is already in your account." _

They stand like that for a while longer, sweaty skin on skin, heartbeats connected. Eventually, Jude pulls away and slips his boxers back on, leaving Zero to do the same. He feels exposed and naked and he can't meet Jude's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he says eventually. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I'm sorry too."

Zero looks up and realises that there's no surprise on Jude's face, no betrayal, no shame, there's nothing.

Something is  _ wrong  _ here. 

"Why aren't you surprised? Is this some kind of set up?"

Jude's eyes flash angrily. 

"Really? You've been sleeping with me for money, Zero, and you weren't discreet. I first suspected something was up after the photoshoot. I gave you the benefit of the doubt until I asked you to act like we were in love and you agreed…"

"And what, you knew just like that?"

"The only reason a person would do that is because they're getting paid."

"I... look, yeah, it was about the money at first, but…"

Jude shakes his head. "Look, I haven't been forthcoming either. I used you too. See, ten days ago, I put through a vote to the board to change our bylaws so that members can vote in absentia and it passed. Oscar wasn't there that day and he flew to Dubai before we could update him. So... I guess he's in for a rude awakening any second from now."

Suddenly, Zero feels dirty, like he's the money grabbing whore Jude implied he is. 

"If you knew why did you keep this going?"

"I wanted to see how long you'd last. And I have to hand it to you, you were very convincing. That line about me making you feel alive was... it was a good line."

"Who are you?" Zero asks because the information Oscar gave him painted a different picture. 

"I'm Jude Kinkade and you've just found out what happens when people underestimate me."

**Day 14**

Zero finds himself back in Jude's office, flanked by Pete and Derek. 

"I hear that you have a request," Jude says. "Make it snappy. I have a meeting at ten."

"I'd like to be traded," he says. "Soon as possible. I'll have my agent get in touch an--"

"You're joking, right?" Derek says. "We're in contention for the playoffs. We need you."

Pete looks between Jude and Zero quickly before he says, "Derek, I think we should let Jude handle this."

When they're gone, it's deadly silent in the office. 

"What's this really about?" Jude asks, like they haven't spent the past two weeks plotting and scheming against each other.

"You," Zero admits freely. "Oscar. I don't want to get caught up in your games. I've seen what that level of deception can do and I'm sorry that I agreed."

"Why did you agree? Did you really want to get into my pants that badly?"

Zero shakes his head. "I barely thought about you if I'm being honest. I was just  _ bored _ and I wanted more money. Anyway, I'm sorry. I gave Oscar his money back. It didn't seem right to keep it."

Jude seems surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah," Zero says. "I had a lot of fun with you, Jude, and... I didn't want that to ruin the memories."

"... but now you want to be traded?" 

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't that be best for both of us?"

Jude exhales messily, like he’s having a hard time. "Not me."

"Why not?"

"... I like you, okay?," Jude says. "It's why Oscar chose you for his sting. It's an open secret. Lucas knew. That's why he took me to your house. Lionel Davenport has been badgering me to shoot my shot for years and…"

There's a familiar look in Jude's eyes and something dawns on him. 

"You  _ really  _ did want me to pretend it was real, didn't you?"

Jude swallows audibly. "Just because I knew it was going to end soon. It was stupid."

"Actually, I liked it. The sex was great, but... maybe having someone to come home to isn't the worst thing. Maybe deep down inside, I wasn't pretending either…"

There's more silence, tension so thick a ball would bounce off it if Zero threw it into the air. 

"So…” Jude drags the word out, making sure they’re making eye contact before he adds, ”The way I see it we have two options. Fill in the trade paperwork and put this behind us. Or... we date each other  _ for real _ ."

Zero grins. "Kinda like the second option, boss. You know, cause you  _ like _ me."

Jude rolls his eyes. "That and it'll piss Oscar off even more."

"Right."

"... but mostly because I've liked you for a long time and the past ten days have shown me that you're deeper than you seem."

Zero points at himself. "I have  _ layers _ , I just choose not to show all of them."

Jude laughs and shuts his laptop. "I feel like playing hooky for the rest of the day. Wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

_ Fin. _


End file.
